just give me a reason
by rociomalfoydramione
Summary: su mente jugaba con ella, le hacia pensar cosas que no pasaban,, por eso nunca la dejaba pensar por si sola..


Just giveme a reason

My mind…

Muchas veces sus amigos se preguntaban porque ella siempre estaba ocupada con sus deberes; con sus tareas, sus trabajos, con sus hechizos y sus pociones, ella les contestaba que era no porque quería ser la mejor, solo quería dar todo lo que podía.

Pero lo que sus amigos no sabían era que ella hacia todo eso no solo para dar lo mejor, sino que ella siempre tenia que tener a su mente trabajando, porque cuando dejaba de realizar actividades, cuando dormía, pensaba, en otras cosas que no fueran importantes, su mente comenzaba a crear ilusiones, su mente imaginaba cosas...

El caso en este momento es, que estando en una clase de pociones, con los de Slytherin los pura sangre que siempre la insultaban, que nunca la dejaban tranquila, que se creían mejores que todos, y sobre todo los favoritos de su jefe de casa Severus Snape, quien en ese preciso momento estaba humillando, como siempre, a Neville Longbottom por una simple poción que al pobre no le había salido.

- 15 puntos menos para Gryffindor- exclamaba el profesor. - que tanto mira señorita Granger?-

Hermione no se había dado cuenta que se había quedado mirando en dirección al profesor, por lo que, cuando este le llamo la atención, pudo sentir como sus mejillas se enrojecían.

- 5 puntos menos Gryffindor- volvio a decir Snape.

- Mione concentrarte deja de distraerte- le decía Harry -estas bien?

- Si Harry solo fue un descuido- contesto.

Pero el problema es que ese día no se sentía nada bien, se sentía distraída, se sentía perdida, como si no estuviera en el mismo mundo que todos a su alrededor, estaba desconectada.. estaba cansada, preocupada y triste, muy triste, ella sabía que no estaba poniendo todo su esfuerzo, así que en vez de forzarse a seguir con su poción, simplemente se acomodo en su asiento y se recargo sobre la mesa y se relajo...

Ella ya sabia lo que eso significaba... imaginar..

Si así es, su mente comenzó a crear imágenes que jamas pasarían...

_- 15 puntos menos para Gryffindor- le decía el profesor de pociones a Neville._

_Hermione siempre iba en ayuda de Neville pero ella no se sentía bien, necesitaba que la ayudaran, ella esta triste y no sabia porque se sentía así..._

_solo se quedo hay mirando, mirando como las serpientes se burlaban de su amigo, mirando como Draco Malfoy se burlaba de Neville..._

_- Se te ofrece algo sangre sucia?- le pregunto Malfoy a Hermione. El se dio cuenta que la castaña lo miraba, no lo miraba con rabia, ni con alegría, lo miraba seria, sin expresión._

_- Nada que tu no puedas ofrecerme Malfoy- le contesto Hermione -eres un simple niño de papá deja de molestarme- concluyo ella, no quería pelear con el y no quería seguir hablando._

_Para satisfacción y confusión de Hermione, Malfoy se quedo callado. A los 10 minutos Hermione sintió una mano sobre su hombro por lo que se giro para ver quien era._

_Para su sorpresa era Malfoy, ella pensó que el la golpearía por como le había contestado hacia un momento, pero lo que le dijo fue una completa sorpresa para la castaña_

_- Te encuentras bien Granger?- el ojigris le pregunto a la castaña, de una manera que hasta el mismo se sorprendió, el jamas le había hablado con tanta preocupación, con tanta tranquilidad a una persona y menos a una sangre sucia._

_- Como si te importara Malfoy- le respondio ella_

_- Pues debes creerme Granger porque aunque te sorprenda me importa- dijo el fríamente._

_Hermione simplemente no podía creerle por lo que le contesto - no te creo ahora porque no te vas y te largas con tu noviesita Parkinson eh?- reprimió la castaña_

_Al rubio eso no le gusto por lo que tomo a la castaña de la cntura la pego contra si, al hacerlo pudo presenciar su aroma, olía a vainilla, sus labios estaban a poca distancia, pero lo que mas le sorprendió al Slytherin fueron, sus ojos castaños, sus ojos que jamas había presenciado, esos ojos que lo que mostraban era todo menos alegria y felicidad, él sintió comprensión, pues el se sentía así,el se miraba en el espejo y asi captaba sus ojos. _

_- Suéltame Malfoy- decía Hermione tratando de soltarse de los brazos del rubio. pero ocurrió todo lo contrario. el ojigris la beso..._

- Hermione ya despierta la clase ya terminó- decía Harry tomándola por el brazo. - vamos con Hagrid-

La castaña sobresaltada comenzó a buscar a alguien de sus compañeros mas solo pudo observar a Harry y a Ron, quiso preguntar, pero en ese momento divisó a Malfoy en el fondo del salón

Lo observó y se dio cuenta de una cosa, una cosa que observó en sus ojos, esos ojos que como los de ella pudo ver en su fantasía, mostraba todo menos alegría y felicidad.

- Ándale Mione vamonos- dijo Harry ayudándola con su mochila..

Al acercarse a la puerta ella no pudo evitar voltear la cabeza hacia Malfoy, ella le dedico una sonrisa, no una sarcástica, era una sonrisa sincera una sonrisa de comprensión, pues en ese momento ambos se sentía igual. El rubio le respondió con la misma sonrisa de comprensión.

Hermine se sorprendió...


End file.
